The Lilly of the Sky
by ultador
Summary: 10 years have passed since The Flock stopped Mr. Chu. Max and Fang have settled down and had kids. But when one of them is kidnapped things go to the Erasers. Set ten years after Max. Second half of Fang never happened. Fax, Gella, Niggy, and other such pairings will ensue, first Fanfiction


The Lilly of the Sky a Maximum Ride Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Every Lilly has her Thorn

**Me: Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, please be nice.**

**Fang: He kidnapped me; it's actually kind of nice here. I get to use the computer to update my blog, and I got a new iPod Touch.**

**Me: That's right, Fang is my captive.**

**Fang: Can I go home now?**

**Me: NO!**

**Fang: Why not?**

**Me: Because you are my Squishy and I will hold you and love you and call you Squishy and you will be my Squishy forever.**

**Fang: You are psychotic! Let me go!**

**Me: NEVER! *whacks with honey badger***

**Fang: *thump***

**Me: That's better. Anyway DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, not me (no matter how much I want to own it). On with the story!**

"Run, just keep running, don't stop, don't look back, just keep moving!" all these thoughts flit through my head as I race through the forest. As I run branches whip my face, leaving cruel welts, roots snatch at my feet in an effort to entangle me and drag me to the ground. Twigs tie themselves up in my long, blonde hair as it streams out behind me, yanking at my scalp as they break free. I know that if I were to look behind me I would see a trail of footprints painted on the ground in my blood, with rocks tearing my feet causing more blood to well up and smear on the ground. From behind me I hear a sound that comes from my worst nightmares, the sound of Erasers hunting; the sound of Erasers hunting _me_. I can tell from the sound that they are closing in, but I only need to find a clearing and then I can play my ace in the hole, and once that happens _nothing_ can catch me. The only problem is that I don't know if I can find a clearing before they catch up. Then I notice the trees starting to thin out and I realize that I have found my salvation, a clearing. I dig deep and put on a burst of speed, and as I burst through the trees I freeze. The clearing is filled with Erasers, and the one leading them is none other than Thorn. Thorn and I go way back but that's a story for another day, the short version is: he kidnapped me when I was four years old, during my escape I tripped him which made him fall through a skylight, he lost the fight and his left eye.

"Well hello there little Lilly, what brings you around these parts," Thorn rasped sarcastically. He had always fancied himself as a cowboy.

My instincts kicked in and I deployed my first line of defense, "Not much, just thought I'd take a stroll through the woods," sarcasm.

"Sorry to interrupt your walk sweetheart, but you'll have to be coming with us now," now Thorn was all business. I had to get out of here. I looked up to see if I could escape that way, no dice. Erasers were sitting in the trees in case I tried anything they didn't like. But I also saw 6 specks in the sky, and they were getting closer. As I watched one of the specks started moving at double the speed of the others and quickly resolved itself into the image of a young woman with dirty blonde hair and a 14 foot wingspan, my mother, Maximum Ride. I looked at Thorn and said "I don't think I'll be coming with you anytime soon. NOW MOM!" The last two words being directed at my mother who was hovering above the clearing. With that mom dropped down out of the sky and landed on an Eraser's shoulders, driving him to his knees. She reached forward and snapped his neck. By this time adrenaline was dumping into my bloodstream, making me jittery and lightning quick. My vision got sharper and I dropped into a fighting stance. An Eraser lunged at me and I pivoted out of the way, following one of the first lessons of fighting my family had drilled into me _get off line of attack but within range of effectiveness_. I followed up on my advantage and delivered a lightning fast roundhouse kick to his neck, I felt something in his neck break and he dropped like a sack of bricks. I was now facing the direction that my mother came in from and I saw the rest of the flock fighting ferociously. Aunt Nudge lunged and gave an Eraser a swift boot to the head **(A/N: REVIEW IF YOU GOT THAT JOKE!)**, sending him staggering back into my dad who grabbed the Eraser's arm, spun around, and sent him flying into a group of Eraser's that were currently punching themselves in the face, courtesy of Aunt Angel. Then I felt a set of hairy arms grab me from behind and start squeezing. I realized that he was trying to crush me and reached back, grabbed his groin and yanked down hard while twisting. The arms let go of me and I heard a howl of pain that was several octaves higher than I was used to. I spun around and saw my assailant lying on the ground, holding his mutilated family jewels. **(A/N: THAT HURT JUST TO WRITE IT!)** I took pity on him and hit him in a pressure point, knocking him out swiftly. I was back in fight mode now and I launched myself at a group of Erasers that were busy getting their butts kicked by Dad, I came up behind the first one and leaped at him, driving both my feet into the base of his spine with the momentum of my charge driving me forward, his spine snapped and he joined the Erasers that were lying on the ground either dead or unconscious. Some of the Erasers that I was attacking turned around and started to come at me. I sent a roundhouse kick flying into the face of the nearest enemy, then I let the momentum of the kick spin me around and sent my heel crashing into the throat of the guy behind him in a spinning wheel kick, he dropped as well. I lunged at my next victim and dropped low to avoid his sweeping claws, using the strength of my legs I exploded upwards and delivered a crushing uppercut to his chin. He bit the dust too. I was about to go on the offensive again when I felt a heel smash into my stomach with the force of a sledgehammer. The pain was incredible but I followed another one of the key rules of Max-kwon-do _pain is a message, and you can choose to ignore that message_, right now my brain was holding all calls. **(A/N: SAVING THE WORLD AND OTHER EXTREME SPORTS FTW!)** I grabbed the foot that had smashed into my stomach and pulled the owner of said foot closer to me, as I did so I brought my knee up and sent it crashing into the chink in every man's armor (the groin for all you nimrods who don't understand) I kicked him in the head knocking him out too. Just as I was about to take his buddies apart I heard Uncle Gazzy yell "Yo, fire in the hole!" from behind me. I immediately dove behind a rock and covered up, because when Uncle Gazzy says something like that you take cover. **(A/N ANYONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHERE THAT CAME FROM GETS FREE DIGITAL WAFFLES (#) (#) (#) (#) YUMMY!) **I heard a massive BOOOOOOM and then the earth seemed to shake. A wave of superheated air washed over the entire clearing, the rock I was hiding behind took the brunt of the blow, but I still felt my eyebrows start to sizzle. I looked up after the dust had started to settle, and what I saw was pure chaos. Everything within five feet of where the bomb went off had been blasted to dust, there was shrapnel impaling several trees and logs in and around the clearing. The grass in the clearing had been blown flat by the shockwave and several areas of it were on fire. Eraser parts were scattered everywhere (ewww gross), and everything had a layer of dust on it. But I didn't see what I was hoping to see, I couldn't see any of my family. Then some of the dust piles started to move, and from them emerged my family. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. My mom shook the dust off of her and called out "Report," the way she always does after a fight. Aunt Angel answered first calling out "Here," Uncle Iggy was next "Nobody panic, I'm still alive and beautiful," mom threw a rock at him. Dad called out next "Good to go," while shaking dust out of his black mid-length hair, then Aunt Nudge started chattering so we knew she was fine (I tuned her out after the first two words). Uncle Gazzy just farted so I figured he was okay **(A/N HE'S NOT NAMED THE GASMAN FOR NOTHING ;D LOL)**. I started to say "I'm okay" but I got cut off by a bulky arm wrapping around my throat, choking me. Everyone turned towards me and their eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "She'll be coming with me now," I heard the sound of a gun cocking, "and if you try to get her back you'll have to carry her brains home in a bucket." I saw Mom's hands clench into fists of rage, she was actually shaking with fury. "Let… Lilly… Go." Mom ground out, making each word a separate sentence that practically dripped in anger. Then, I felt something shift in me, almost like energy was building and releasing. Mom's eyes widened even more as the arm that was choking me suddenly shot forwards and bent backwards at the elbow, I heard bones snapping. The would-be kidnapper screamed in pain. I dove forwards and whirled around to see Thorn cradling his obviously broken arm. I turned back around and moved into the safety that my family provided, once I was in the middle of the group Mom flicked her wings out and called out, "Up and away." I extended my wings to their full eight-foot span of deep black beauty and jumped off hard from the ground. I flapped my wings hard, propelling me into the sky and towards home.

**Me: And so the first chapter comes to a close**

**Fang: *moan***

**Me: Fang is still out cold so I'll just tell you that Lilly is indeed Fang's daughter. Read & Review please, constructive flames welcome since I want to become a better writer, hating for no reason is not welcome, and remember: reviews=love love=inspiration inspiration=more updates so by some random math thingy reviews=more updates. Hasta Luego my people.**

**Fang: *groan***


End file.
